Jelsa love story
by winterlovejelsa
Summary: Elsa and Jack Frost have been together for more than 100 years they are both immortal and winter Guardians. it is the night before their 102 anniversary but Elsa runs away because Rapunzel kissed Jack on the cheek, not in a love way, and Elsa saw it from a weird angle and it looked like they were REALLY kissing must read it its a good story!
1. Chapter 1

jack ELSA POV

i'm a guardian of winter, to go along with my boyfriend jack frost. we met about 100 years ago. i looked down at the heart necklace he gave me, it made my heart feel warm.

it was his turn on setting off winter. i REALLY miss him. i was really bored, did i mention that my cousin Rapunzel is a gurdain too, yeah she has this like REALLY cool 70 feet long blonde hair that glows when she sings!

i went to jack's and my bedroom and wanted to take a nap to pass the time, until he comes back.

ONE HOUR LATER

i woke up to someone with REALLY cold lips kissing my cheek i opened my eyes and say Jack's blue eyes i pulled him in for a hug. "your back!" i said happily.

"yeah! i really missed you." said jack hugging me then he laid next to me hugging me i smiled at him,and he smiled back at me. i loved everything about him, his snow white messy hair, blue handsome eyes, his pale skin.

then we kissed. " i love you!" said jack laying down right next to me starring into my eyes. "love love you too." i said smiling at him. then soon we fell asleep with his arm around my waist. we slept for a couple hours.

i woke up to olaf poking me with his stick arm. "Elsa, psst, Elsa!" said Olaf. "whaaaat?" i said sleepily." sorry to wake you, but bunny, Rapunzel and i are going going to the easter place and i need one of my personal flurries." said Olaf. i only had one eye open and i twisted my hands and made a snow flurry appear above his head.

"thanks Elsa!" said Olaf and gave me one of his 'warm hugs' i turned around and saw that jack was still sleeping i tried quietly get up slowly and quite but when i stood up i got pulled back in the bed.

jack laid on top of me, kissing me, i kissed back. the kiss got deeper. then we parted. "how long have you been faking to be sleeping?" i asked him smiling.

"when Olaf came in." said jack smiling back.

i really hope jack remembers that tomorrow is our 102nd year anniversary!

JACKS POV

i can't wait until tomorrow! because it's Elsa and my anniversary!, and i'm planning to propose to her! i really hope she says Yes! it's just so exciting to even think of Elsa, the love my life becoming my wife!

"jack and Elsa frost, huh it has a nice ring to it!" i thought to myself.

i felt like laying in that bed with her forever!, i was so wore out from setting off winter.

she gave me a beautiful smile, i smiled back.

then i hugged her our bodies fit perfectly like a puzzle.

then i stood and picked her up bridal style and kissed her on the forehead. and set her on her feet. she yawned.

i put one of my Arms around her waist.

ELSA POV

he put his arm around my waist, probs because he thought i might fall over,

iv'e always loved sleeping, especially when jack is next to me cuddling me.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"come in!" said Jack. Then Rapunzel walked in. "hi Elsa, hi Jack!" she said giving a smile, Rapunzel has always been a nice person,

"i see your awake, but we have bad news, sandy has been seeing black which means pitch might be back." said Rapunzel.

well that's just great! because when jack knows there's danger out, he gets really protective over me., which isn't a bad thing but really, sometimes i like it. but when i go set off winter, he going to follow me.

i REAAALLLY love Jack more than anything in the world, and yeah, i do really love the fact that he a really, really protective boyfriend.

then Rapunzel left and shut the door. "well i guess when its your turn to set off winter, i'm coming with you until if pitch is here, we defeat him." said jack.

i smiled and rolled my eyes and we both walked out of the room.

we went and met up with bunny, north and the rest. Olaf Ran up and hugged my leg leaving behind snow on my leg. i brushed the snow off my leg and continued walking with jack.

Jack and i sat on the red couch and didn't move hours flew by, and it was nightfall. "i'll be right back i have to go tell Rapunzel something." said Jack.

"okay." i said sighing

JACK POV

i walked into Rapunzel's room "Hi Jack!" said Rapunzel. "hi!" i said excited. "so whats up?" said asked. "i'm going to propose to Elsa!" i said excited just thinking about it.

"OH MY GOODNESS REALLY!" she screamed happily she ran up and kissed me on my cheek. the kiss last for a good 10 secs.

**(she didn't kiss him in the love way she kiss him because she was excited, you know Rapunzel is really sweet.)**

then the happiness got drained from both of us when we heard a gasp at the doorway. we turned around and saw Elsa backing away with a tear running down her cheek.

**(i'm now saying that Elsa walked in and saw the kissing on the cheek from a weird angle and it looked like they were kissing on the lips.)**

ELSA POV

i walked in and saw something that made me want to roll up in a ball in die. I SAW JACK AND RAPUNZEL KISSING!

i gasped and back away they turned to me. "Elsa..." said Jack without any words but with sad eyes.

"Elsa is wasn't in that way..." said Rapunzel

i had nothing else to do so i started running down the hall leaving a trail of ice behind me on the floor creeping up the walls. i wanted to go far away from EVERYONE!

"ELSA!" they both yelled running after me. i ran past north,tooth,bunny,sandy, and Olaf. "Elsa where are going?" asked north as i ran past them then they all knew something bad happened when they saw jack and Rapunzel running after me.

"ELSA WAIT PLEASE!" yelled Rapunzel then north and the rest joined Jack and Rapunzel running after. me i opened the two double doors that led to the outside. i stopped and looked back at everyone running down the hall after me.

then i picked the bottom of my dress up and ran down the small section of stairs. and all the way out to in front of the fyord. i stepped back as i saw all of them getting closer to me. (Elsa coronation runway across the fyord moment.)

then i heard ice forming under my feet as i touched the water.

i gasped and looked at it. then i looked back at them getting closer and closer. them i put my foot on the water and the ice became sturdy enough for me then i looked across the fyord and started to run across it as every step i took on the water it froze.

"ELSA STOP!" yelled jack but i continued to run as fast as i could across the Fyord until i reached the other side i wasn't all the worried about the whole fyord freezing because this is the north pole, it's suposed to be frozen.

i ran up the hill and didn't stop it was kinda hard to run considering all the deep snow, i mean this is the north pole.

i heard Rapunzel's sobbing, but i didn't care Jack and Rapunzel lied to me. i wiped a tear off my cheek as i held i light blue ice dress as i tried to walk through the deep snow.

the tears wouldn't stop. then i knew a place far away my ice castle! i haven't been there in 102 years because the last time i been there was when the Guardians came and kidnapped me to become a Guardian. i felt sadder and sadder by the moment. i had finally reached arendell and the north mountain where i saw my huge beautiful ice castle that i built a really long time ago i felt happier that i was home and alone.

i threw four snow flurries at the floor creating four huge living snow monsters. i made them because i knew that everyone was going to try and get me. and i made four because i knew jack was quite the sneaky one... it made me sad to even say his name. the four snow monsters stood there.

i thought for a moment. "i'm gonna call you marshmallow, you s'more, you chocolate, and you mint!" i said as i named all of the snow monsters they smiled and nodded.

marshmallow came up and hugged me. i hugged him back, now i miss Olaf.

i went into the castle leaving the snow monsters on guard. then i finally reached all the way up stairs with the balcony i opened the doors and walked out onto the balcony i felt happy/sad then i looked at the necklace that Jack gave to me. i tear fell from my eye. then i had a mad expression on my face as i looked at it.

i ripped it off my neck and looked at it. "i'm never going back! the past it in the past." i said angrily as i through it off the balcony letting it land somewhere in the snow outside all the snow monsters looked up and me.

"everything alright?" asked marshmallow in his deep voice. "yes!" i said smiling they all smiled back at me. then i grabbed my light blue long cape and walked back inside and shut the doors.

at least i'm alone i didn't want to stay and listen to all thier lies about that nothing happend between the two. but yes i still did love jack but he betrayed me. i sat on the floor against the wall VERY heart broken.

i made a heart of ice, but when it landed in my palm it split right down the middle and shattered into tiny pieces i quickly dropped the shatters and started to cry with my face burried in my knees.

i felt so heart broken. then a blizzard started forming around me i didn't care right now, so i continued crying. then the blizzard exploded and made a sheet on frost cover the room.

them man of my dreams and my cousin betrayed me! i couldn't believe that they would do that to me! And the night before our anniversary! continued to cry.

JACK POV

i was VERY sad right sadder than i have ever been in 320 years! Elsa ran way because she got the wrong idea about Rapunzel and i. Rapunzel was still crying.

then tooth flew up to me. "i can show what is going on with Elsa!" said tooth. i nodded then she waved her hands and made an image appeared.

Elsa was laying against a wall made of ice. she made a small heart made of ice, but when it landed in her palm in cracked down the middle and burst into thousands on little tiny pieces. she quickly dropped it and hid her face i her knees and began to cry.

then a blizzard started whipping around her. she didn't seem she care then it exploded and made a sheet of frost cover the entire room made of ice. she continued to cry., then the Image disappeared. i frowned and starred at the ground then i thought of something. room made of ice, shes at her ice castle in arendell on the north mountain!. "i'm going to get Elsa back!" i said excited but still sad about what i just saw.

then i flew off into the sky to arendell.


	2. Chapter 2

ELSA POV

i cried myself to sleep on the floor, but now i was in my bed. i wonder how i got here... then i felt a fimilliar snug like someone was cuddling me from behind... then i saw a arm wrapped around my waist.

the arm had a dark blue sleeve... i reached my arm back and twisted my finger around something soft. "Mmmm that feels good snowflake." said a males voice.

my eyes widened. because jack was the only one who ever called me snowflake. then i felt what i was touched it felt like a head. "why did you stop?" the male asked me. then i turned around and saw jack laying right next to me. he smiled. i screamed and fell off the bed. like i said he was a really protective boyfriend- i mean ex- boyfriend now i guess so he quickly sat up and jump off the bed right next to me sitting on the floor.

"are you alright?" he asked offering me a hand i ignored and got up myself. "no!" i said brushing my self off. "now how did you get past marshmallow?!" i asked him.

"well the four put up quite a fight but i manged to get past, after the 100 million times they threw me." said jack i made a brow. "alright go away." i said as i walked away.

"but snowflake!" said Jack pleading me. "no buts jut please leave me be!" i said as i walked up the stairs he quickly flew up and chased me again but i didn't need to run. "Elsa Please!" said jack i felt a tear fall from my cheek.

i wiped the tears off my cheeks he kept chasing after me up the stairs. then i quickly came to my room with the balcony i quickly shut the door in Jacks face and sealed the door so nobody could get in. "Elsa please let me in." Jack pleaded from outside of the door i leaned against the door and hid my face in my knees.

it went quiet for a moment he might of left to be with Rapunzel.

i continued to sob in my knees. then i felt someone gently pick me up like a baby. i looked up and saw Jack with a very sad expression on his face. "how did you get in?" i asked wiping a tear away as he held me. "the balcony." he said starring at me with sad eyes.

i couldn't take it anymore so i hid my face in his chest and sobbed he brushed a loosed stand of hair on my head back. then he kissed my forehead.

i felt so cozy i didn't want to move. then i wiped a tear from my eye and looked up at him "D-don't you miss Rapunzel?" i asked him. "what do you mean?" he asked.

"i mean aren't with her?" i asked. "no i love you!" said Jack. "but i saw you to kissing yesterday." i said i wanting to cry even more just by saying or thinking of it. "No you must of seen it from a weird angle because she kissed me on the cheek because she got excited about... something." said Jack.

"what?" i said making a brow. "well if things work out between us i'll tell you." said jack sighing sadly.

i looked up at him, and he looked at me. then he leaned in and so did I. the next thing i knew our lips met he he held the back of my head and i wrapped my arms around the back his neck as the kiss deepend Then jack stood up with me still in his arms, with us both kissing still. and Then he laid me on the bed and set himself on top of me.

**(yesh! day are makin' out!)**

we parted for only 5 seconds. "happy anniversary!" i said as i looked up and smiled at him he smiled back at me and started kissing me again.

Then he bent down right next to my ear and whispered something that made me want to burst into happy tears. "Elsa will you marry me?" he whispered he looked at me waiting for my answer... a happy tear fell from my eye " yes!" i said smiling. he smiled back and hugged me i hugged back.

Then he continued kissing me we made out for a good 5 minutes because we have missed each other so much! i missed his warm hugs.

we spent the rest of the day in bed as a happily engaged couple. i woke up the next morning snuggled right next to Jack he had his one arm wrapped around my stomach which is why he was holding me right next to him.

and his other arm was under my shoulder wrapped around my chest with his hand brushed up against my cheek.

i felt so cozy i had REALLY, REALLY,REALLY missed him. he quickly found out that i was awake, because he pulled my in closer to him.

i loved how he made me feel safe.

"well good morning snowflake." said jack as he kissed me on the forehead i turned around facing him. he smiled at me. i smiled back knowing that we were going to be married soon made me feel so happy.

he pulled me in to where i was right against his chest i felt so sleepy but really safe with him.

"i love you soooo much!" said jack smiling i smiled back. "i love you more!" i said smiling. "not possible!" said jack. i felt really warm inside, a good warm a loving warm. i brushed my fingers through his hair. but then i felt something i looked at my finger and saw a beautiful diamond ring on my finger.

i gasped "i knew you would love it!" said jack happily. i was speechless instead i kissed him he kissed back.

i gave him a tight hug as we kissed.

he flipped over on top of me and kissed me. soon the kiss got deeper,deeper and deeper...

2 HOURS LATER

what just happened... has no words. all i have to say is i might end up pregnant... after That jack and i slept for the rest of the Day. at night i woke with Jack not next to me. i looked forward. and saw him standing on the balcony. i quietly put my dress back on.

i walked out and stood right next to jack he looked at me and smiled. it was quite awkward...

"are you ready to go back?" jack asked. " i don't know Rapunzel might hate me." i said sadly. " Elsa shes your cousin she's not going to Hate you." said jack and he walked over to me and hugged me and kissed me on my head.

i hugged him back. "so do you want to go back?" he asked me. "i guess i can try." i said as i sighed. then he picked me up and shot off into the air.

i kept a tight grip onto him. and hid my face in his chest.

then we finally reached the north pole. then we reached the workshop we landed on the balcony. Jack opened the doors and as soon as we did. Everyone looked back at us.

then a girl with strawberry hair, blue eyes,fair skin, rosey cheeks, she had a dress with light blue sleeves,and the skirt part was dark blue,she had a dark purple cape the reached her knees, and she had dark black leather boots. "Elsa..." said whispered. i was speechless. "Anna..." i whispered.

my head pounded and my sight got blurry my knees caved in and i hit the floor. and everything went black.

JACK POV

"ELSA!" i yelled as i picked her up Anna ran up to her. "it's been so long!" said Anna wiping a tear from her cheek. "hi i'm Jack frost Elsa's fiancé" i said holding Elsa.

everyone gasped "congatz jack!" said north. "my sister is getting married!" Anna screamed. "sister?" i asked.

"yes i'm Elsa's sister but i don't remember much about her." said Anna "umm i could help you with that!" said tooth.

then tooth waved her hands.

**(warning this is going to be a really large chapter! but i hope you like it!)**

then an image appeared were everyone could see.

there was a little girl with strawberry hair with a white streak. she walked over to the window and saw it was snow. she ran over and knocked on a door.

"Elsa? do you wanna build a snowman?" sang little Anna.

"come on lets go and play, i never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've away!" sang Anna as she looked under the crack of the door.

"we used to be best buddies, but now were not, i wish you would tell me whhhhhyyyy!" sang little Anna as she played with little dolls.

"do you wanna build a snowman?, it doesn't have to snowman!" sang little Anna as she stuck her lips through the doorknob lock.

"go away Anna!' said a little girls voice from inside the room.

"okay byeeeeeeee." sang Anna as she sadly walked away. then there was a little girl peering outside a window she had blonde hair, almost white and she had beautiful blue eyes. she put her hands on the window ceil she gasped when it quickly froze. that must be Elsa.

then a man slipped a white glove on her hand and held it.

"you see the gloves will help." said the man.

"conceal it don't feel it, don't let is show." said the man and Elsa at the same time.

then Anna came slipping down the hallway she looked about eight. "she knocked on the door. "do you wanna build a snowman?, or ride out bikes around the halls." sang Anna as she stood on a moving bike and fell down the stairs."a little company is over do, iv'e started talking to the pictures on the walls!" sang Anna as she flipped over a couch. "hang in there joan!" said Anna as she pointed at a painting.

"it gets a little loney all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick byyyyy!" sang Anna as she set her feet against an old time grandfather clock.

"tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock." said Anna as she followed the clock with her eyes.

Then there was a little girl about 11 years old. she looked terrified. "i'm scared it's getting stronger!" said said as he looked at her hands.

looks like it was Elsa. "just calm down." said the man as he went to reach for Elsa. "NO DON'T TOUCH ME! please i don't want to hurt you." said Elsa as she backed up keeping her hands away from them it looks like the was her dad and that was her mom.

Then it show Anna she looked about 15 now she slipped down the hall and went to stop in front of Elsa door but stopped and walked away. then she went running to her parents.

and she hugged them. "see you in 2 weeks!" she said as she hugged them then it showed Elsa. she looked about 18 she was starting to look alot like she does now. she bowed to her parents. "do you have go?" she asked sadly. "you'll be fine Elsa." said her father.

then they were walking up a ship then that same ship was in the middle of the sea. then the both sank. then it showed two men covering up a picture of the two. then it show Anna walking down the hallway she stopped and knocked on Elsa's door. "Elsa? please i know your i there!" she sang in a low voice.

"people have been asking where you've been, they say have courage, and i'm trying to, i' m right out here for you, just let me innnnnn!" she sang sadly. then she leaned against the door.

"we only have each, it's just me and you, what are we gonna do?" she sang sadly as she slid down the down the door and on to the floor.

"do you wanna build a snowman?" she sang in a low weak voice.

then it showed Elsa leaning against the door a tear fell from her eye and the tear froze then it showed her whole entire room frozen.

"okay so after that your sister turned 21 and it was her coronation as queen, then you wanted to marry a man you just met and you took her glove and you guys got in a fight and she showed her powers and ran away." said tooth

here look she said as she let the image continued. it showed Elsa and Anna they both look very differenet Elsa had a fancy bun with a tira, (her coronation outfit.)

"Anna can i speak to you?, alone?" asked Elsa. "no whatever you have to say you can sat to both of us!" said Anna holding a mans hand.

"fine, you can't marry a man you just met!" said Elsa "you can if it's true love!" said Anna. "Anna what do you know about true love?' asked Elsa "more than you, all you know is how to shut people out!" said Anna Elsa frowned. "you asked for my blessing but my answer is no!" said Elsa "now if you'll excuse me." said Elsa as she tried to walk away.

"your majesty if i may ease your-" said the man but got cut off by Elsa. "no you may not and i think you should leave." said Elsa as she walked way.

" the party is over close the gates!" said Elsa as she walked away. "no Elsa please no wait!" said Anna as she went to grab Elsa's hand but accidently ripped her glove off.

she gasped. "hey give me my glove!"she yelled "Elsa please i can't live like this anymore!" Anna said sadly pleading holding Elsa's glove.

"then leave!" said Elsa sadly.

Anna and Elsa both went quiet. Elsa pursed her lip and turned around and started walking away.

"what did i ever do to you?" Anna almost yelled. "enough Anna!" said Elsa walking away trying to breath. "NO WHY DID YOU SHUT ME OUT?, W-WHY DID YOU SHUT THE WORLD OUT, WHAT ARE YOU SO AFRAID OF?!" Anna yelled At the top of her lungs.

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Elsa yelled as she swung around and created half a circle of spiked up ice sickles everyone backed up and gasped Elsa stood there quiet.

"Elsa..." Anna whispered. Elsa opened the door behind her and ran out.

"okay so she ran away and this is what happend an hour later," said tooth.

then the imaged sow Elsa walking up a snowy mountain it looked alot like the north mountain.

Then Elsa started to Sing she had the most Beautiful voice i have ever heard!

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like I'm the queen." sang Elsa as she walked up the mountain side.

"The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!,Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know!" she sang as she ripped her glove off and let it fly away in the blowing away.

"Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door!" she sang as she built a snowman by waving her hands.

"I don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered me anyway!" she sang as she let her dark purple cape fly away in the wind the she started to walk up the mountain faster.

"It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled me  
Can't get to me at all!" Sang Elsa as she looked at arendell then turned away and ran up the hill.

"It's time to see what I can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!" sang Elsa as she created a small section of stairs and ran up and set her foot on it and started to run up them turning them crystal clear.

"Let it go, let it go  
I am one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
You'll never see me cry!" she sang as she reached the top

"Here I stand  
And here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on!" Elsa sang as she stomped her foot and created a huge snow falke on the grounf them she rose it up.

"My power flurries through the air into the ground  
My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
I'm never going back,  
The past is in the past!" she sang as she took the tiara off her head and threw it

"Let it go, let it go  
And I'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone!" Elsa sang as she pulled her hair out of her bun into a french braid and pushed her bangs back and lifted her hand and made her ice dress and walked away and spread her hands behind her making her cape.

"Here I stand  
In the light of day  
LET THE STORM RAGE ON!  
The cold never bothered me anyway!" Elsa sang out loud showing her castle off, then turned around and walked back in.


	3. Chapter 3

JACK POV

i couldn't believe what i just saw... then the image disappeared. i took Elsa to our bedroom and set her in the bed and kissed her, and walked out.

ELSA POV

i woke out, it seemed i have been sleeping what it seemed like, forever, i had the most weirdest dream the Anna came back to life then i turned around and saw jack he opened his eyes.

"how long have i been sleeping?" i asked. "do you want me to put that in hours or days?" he asked. i fall back into my pillow and sighed. "Anna REALLY wants to see you!" said Jack i raised my brow. "so your telling me that wasn't a dream?" i asked him. "nope." said said shaking his head.

so many bad memories fled through my head.

Jack sat up and pulled me close to him and kissed me.

i felt really sick to my stomach. i felt that i needed to throw up.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"i don't know i feel sick." i said holding my stomach

i kissed my forehead.

i laid back down he laid next to me and starring into my eyes. he looked really worried.

"will you be okay?" he asked me.

"yes i'll be okay." i said holding my stomach. "get some rest." he said holding the back of my head. i nodded think that would help me.

then jack left the room. i felt really sick! so i laid back and fell asleep.

ONE HOUR LATER

i woke up to Anna poking me. my eyes widened when i saw her. i quickly pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey Elsa iv'e missed you so much!" said Anna.

"iv'e missed you too!" i said hugging her. "hey watch this!" said Anna then she made a fir flurry in her hand i gasped. then i held my stomach in pain.

"Elsa!, whats wrong?" she panicked. "ugh! i just feel really sick!" i said holding my stomach.

"do you think your-" said Anna but i stopped her. "no!' i said cutting her off. "i mean i don't know!" i said almost panicking.

"Elsa you have nothing to worry about just wait and see if we have any signs!" said Anna i nodded. "just don't tell anyone!" i said making her promise, she promised.

then she walked out of the room. "what if i am pregnant?!" i thought to myself "how would i tell jack?" i asked myself.

TWO MONTHS LATER

the pains have gotten worse and i kept eating all the peanut butter and pickles, and i slept often, jack was REALLY worried about me. i think Anna is right!

so i asked Anna to be sneaky and get me a pregnancy test, so she did. i snuck into the bathroom and took it. before i looked at it i took a deep breath and looked at it.

i thought i was going to faint it showed two lines. i held my hand over my mouth so i wouldn't alarm anyone by screaming.

i hid the test in the bottom of my sleeve i ran to Anna and hid behind a wall i took the test out and showed it to her she almost screamed but i held my hand over her mouth.

"when are you going to tell jack?" she whispered. " i don't know!" i panicked. "ill go out and get a card!" said Anna i nodded scared to death. i hoped i would get a good reaction from him!

ONE HOUR LATER

Anna came back with the card. i looked at it. "it's perfect!" i said smiling. then i went into our room and hid it under his pillow.

That night i was super excited for him to find out we were going to be parents!

we went to bed he hasn't found out yet, so we just went to sleep.

JACK POV

i woke up the next morning and saw that Elsa was still sleeping, she has been sleeping most often.

then i stretched and when i put my hand under my pillow, i felt something...

i picked it up it was an card.

it opened it up and read it. "congratz daddy, i can't wait to meet you!" i read the card my pupils shunk... "E-Elsa's? pregnant?" i thought to myself.

NINE MONTHS LATER

Elsa's Belly has gotten Bigger, and we got married about 3 months ago,the baby is due any day now, but today i have to set off winter all over the world, so i'll be gone for a while.

i kissed Elsa and rubbed her stomach, she giggled.

i kissed her then flew away.

ELSA P.O.V

Jack just left i went to the room and laid on the bed,bored... then i started to have pains, like someone was stabbing me over and over, i grabbed my stomach **(get ready for this who ever is reading this!)**... then my water broke!

i screamed, Rapunzel came running in,

"ELSA WHATS WRONG?" she asked

"the baby is coming!" i screamed

"OH MY GOD THANK GOODNESS I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she yelled as she started rushing around.

Then Anna came rushing in

"whats going on?" she asked

"all i'm gonna say is your about to become and aunt!" said Rapunzel as she started putting her gloves on.

Then Anna came and Pulled a chair up and sat beside me and held my hand, i squeezed tightly, she didn't care tough...

JACK P.O.V

it's been six hours, i was finally on my way back to the north pole.

i'm now married to Elsa, and soon to become a father, i can't wait!  
then i landed on the balcony and opened the doors, i looked at everyone starring at me, then i noticed in the middle Rapunzel sat there with a baby wrapped in her arms.

"Uh Rapunzel who's Baby is that?" i asked.

"Yours." she simply said.

my heart Pounded like it was going to jump out of my chest.

Then all you heard from the baby was a little sneeze

when he/she did it left from covering Rapunzel's chest, and cheek i laughed and walked over.

"So is it a boy or girl?" i asked

"girl." said Anna

"whats her name?" i asked

"Elsa said she liked Ailisa." said Anna

"do you wanna hold her?" asked Rapunzel.

i settled down next to her and nodded.

my heart skip to a beat as Rapunzel handed her over to me.

i stayed stiff as she looked up at me.

then she started cooing. i chuckled and put my forehead against hers she giggled as she waved her hands around with snow flakes dancing Around

"you can take her to the room with Elsa." said Rapunzel i nodded and walked as careful as i could then i opened the door.

Elsa woke up and looked at me and smiled, i smiled back with no words the i came and sat by her with the baby in m arms.

"do you like her?" asked Elsa.

"i love her." i told her she smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

"do you wanna feed her?" asked Elsa

i nodded then Elsa handed me a bottle i shook it up and put it in the baby's mouth, she started drinking it.

"shes so perfect." said Elsa i nodded not knowing what to say!

**OMFG I THINK I'M GONNA CRY! I HOPE THIS CHAPTER MADE YOU HAPPY, LOL YOU SHOULD OF SAW ME WHEN I WAS WRITTING THE PART WHEN ELSA STARTED GOING IN LABOR MY HEART WAS POUNDING, I WAS SWEATY! AND I SPENT LIKE FOREVER TRYING TO DECIDE IF IT SHOULD BE A BOY OR GIRL OR WHAT THE NAME WILL BE, WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! :)**


End file.
